


A Bird Sprouting Feathers

by heyla632



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dragon Kibana | Raihan, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Leon is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, i honestly don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyla632/pseuds/heyla632
Summary: He knew this day was coming. His mother had warned him about it ever since he was a child. His family had dragon blood, and Raihan had shown clear dragon traits. This was inevitable. It was just supposed to have happened years earlier.Basically, Raihan's dragon parts are finally growing in, and it is painful.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	A Bird Sprouting Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short something while I work on some other Leehan projects. Still trying to make the next chapter of Three Days not sound absolutely stupid, but I'll try to get it out this week!

Raihan was simply cleaning up around his house when it started. A searing, almost blinding pain on his shoulder blades. Surprised, he'd dropped the dirty dishes he was delivering to his kitchen, and they landed on the floor with a crash. He fell to his hands and knees, the pain forcing him to double over. There was a sort of tugging sensation in the same spots, so he ripped off his jacket, crawled over to the nearest mirror, and lifted up the back of his shirt. Panting, he looked at his back, and there they were. Two small, dark blue bumps on his shoulder blades, each with a white spike. 

“Oh, _now_ you finally wanted to show up,” Raihan groaned frustratedly. The pain took over again, causing him to let go of his shirt and lay on his side in agony. “Rotom─!” He called, and the Pokemon flew over to him. “Text─text Leon, tell him─ _oh, fuck_ ─tell him ‘Code Red.’” The Rotom chirped to let him know the message had been sent, but when no reply came for a minute, Raihan became desperate. “Fuck it, just─just call him!”

One ring. Two rings. Three rings, and Leon answered.

“Rai? Hey, are you okay? What’s going on?” Raihan could hear the fear in his voice.

“There’s─ _hah_ ─there’s a bird sprouting feathers,” Raihan whimpered.

“ _Shit._ Okay, I’m coming. Stay on the phone with me.” He could hear voices over the phone, people asking Leon where he was going, what was going on, demanding him to stay. He could also hear Leon’s thundering footsteps against the smooth floors of Rose Tower. Gosh, was he grateful that Leon loved him so much.

He knew this day was coming. His mother had warned him about it ever since he was a child. His family had dragon blood, and Raihan had shown clear dragon traits. This was inevitable. It was just supposed to have happened years earlier. 

_It’s going to be excruciatingly painful,_ his mother had said. _So much so that you’ll want everything to end right there. Because of that, when it starts, you need to have someone with you. Someone who will be able to protect you from yourself. You cannot be alone when your wings and tail start to sprout, Raihan. Please, please take this seriously. It is going to hurt so, so, so much._

It’s not like Raihan had ignored his mother’s warnings, but _damn_ was she not lying when she said it’d be excruciatingly painful. She told him it would happen around the same time as normal puberty, but since it didn’t happen, he figured it never would. Oh, how wrong he was. 

How long had he been lying there? How long was this supposed to take?

_Some sprout over the course of a day or even two, but the pain there is a lot less. You can still go about your day almost normally._

Ok, but clearly, he wasn’t able to go about his day almost normally. What else did she say?

_Well, for others, like your uncle, it can take as little as an hour. But in exchange for the small amount of time, the pain intensity is ramped up. That’s where you need someone to keep you from hurting yourself._

Ah. So that’s what this is. 

_It also depends on your human body, how big it will end up being when you’re fully grown. Your dragon parts only accommodate for your adult self, not your teenager self. That’ll also be a factor in how long and how painful the process is._

Well. Raihan was 6’8”, so he’s going to be here a while. He tried to take deep breaths but the pain kept interrupting him, only allowing him shaky, shallow ones. A particularly sharp pain began, forcing him to groan and dig his nails into his hands, keeping him there until he heard the door open and close with a click.

“Raihan?” Leon called. 

“Lee…” he tried. It wasn’t even loud enough to be considered a whisper, but somehow Leon heard it and was able to find him almost immediately. He sat on his legs and gently caressed the side of Raihan’s head. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Rai, I’m here. What can I do? What do you need?”

“Get─ _ngh_ ─get a belt from my closet, please,” 

“Okay, I’ll be right back, hang in there, love.” He returned a minute later, not only with a belt but a cloth, cold water, and an envelope from Raihan’s mail. Raihan promptly shoved the belt in his mouth, biting down on it, creating deep indents in the leather. Leon removed his headband and dipped the cloth in the water and wringed it, dabbing it on his forehead and down his face and neck. Raihan whined at the small relief and Leon placed his head in his lap. He used his other hand to fan him with the envelope as Raihan’s whole body shook with pain and exhaustion. 

Some time passed. He glanced at the mirror again and saw that the top half of the back of his shirt was torn apart. Two leathery oxford blue wings a little smaller than his torso were sticking out of his back, gently swaying as he moved. 

“At least they look pretty cool so far, huh?” He joked, releasing a small chuckle as Leon patted the space in between the wings. 

“They better, since they’re making you go through all this─” He didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Raihan had started almost screaming into the leather belt. He’d grabbed Leon’s hand for dear life as a pain nearly twice as intense as the ones on his shoulder blades started in the lowest part of his back, and after about twenty seconds of that intense agony, there was a tail. A two-foot long tail the same color as his wings, except it had orange spikes going down the length of it. Really just a classic dragon look. 

Tears were on his face now, the pain forcing them out of him like his life depended on it. Leon hated this entire process. Raihan was basically being tortured by his own body and Leon couldn’t do anything to help him. He managed to reach over to the couch and grab one of the pillows, slipping it under Raihan’s head to give him at least a little more comfort.

Raihan really thought he was going to die. He was pretty sure it was possible, too. 

“Hey, Lee─ _mph_ ─if I don’t make it out of this─”

“Don’t you _fucking_ start that with me,” Leon growled. He had been thinking it too, but that didn’t mean he was going to voice it out loud. What if Raihan’s transformation caused his body to just give up on him? 

“You are _not_ dying on me, Rai.” He allowed himself to imagine it for a moment, him holding Raihan’s limp body in his arms as the teal in his eyes slowly became cold and blank. He imagined having to sort out Raihan’s things and sifting through his will. He imagined seeing someone else in that dragon Gym Leader uniform, someone who was very clearly not Raihan. 

He imagined it, and he hated every second of it. 

Another extensive wave of pain washed over Raihan, and he wailed into the belt once more. This time Leon had held both of his hands, letting him crush them for fear of it being the last thing he ever felt from Raihan. After a few minutes, he let go of one of his hands, and Leon took the opportunity to dab the damp cloth on him. 

He leaned over to look at Raihan, who peered up at him with lidded eyes and an exhausted smile. 

“How is it? Are you okay now?” Raihan waited a moment before responding, then he slowly sat up with Leon’s help.

“I… I think it’s done,” he admitted. He looked over at his wings and spread them fully out. Both of his wings and his tail were now proportional to his body. To be honest, Leon was floored. They were absolutely─

“Gorgeous…” He gasped. Raihan turned back to him, a wide grin on his face. 

“Yup, they were totally worth it.” He leaned in and kissed Leon, holding his head in his hands. 

“Arceus, what did I do to deserve you?” Leon smiled. He leaned forward again and hugged his boyfriend tightly.


End file.
